Trinity's Story
by A.C. Monty
Summary: Title says it all.


Trinity's Story  
  
"Well hello! Please, please, come in. You must be. Trinity?"  
  
The Oracles dark brown eyes studied the pale face of the woman.  
  
"Yes." Trinity somewhat hesitated through the doorway of the light green kitchen.  
  
The Oracle was seated at the back of the room at a table, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Do you know why you are here, Trinity? Yes? No? Because you seek the question. The question that The One will ask. What question is that, do you ask? You know. What is the Matrix? I am sure Morpheus has answered the question for you already. But you where sent here for me to tell you the reason why you have been 'Unplugged'. Trinity, you will fall in love with The One."  
  
Trinity had a puzzled look on her face, and she asked a question. "Who will be The One?" "The One. A person who will be all-powerful of the Matrix and will be able to perform awesome things unimaginable. Greater than what you rebels know how to perform now. He will be able to see the truth clearly, of what the Matrix really is. The One will be the only hope for Zion if it is to be attacked."  
  
Trinity stood with amazement at the Oracle. "How do you know all of this?" "You will soon figure it out." The Oracle got up and met face to face with Trinity. "You will know who The One will be. You will love him. He will love you back. You will bring him back to life and so shall he in return. That is all I can say to you now Trinity."  
  
Trinity walked with the Oracle out into the hallway. There she was seated at a red sofa. The Oracle stood back and told Trinity that she would go retrieve Morpheus. She returned with the great black man, and smiled at Trinity. "Good luck to you both, Morpheus and Trinity." The Oracle walked back to the kitchen and Morpheus turned to Trinity. "What was said is to be a business of your own and no-one else's. I hope the Oracle gave you some good news." "Thanks," replied Trinity. * * * Morpheus climbed down to ladder of the flight deck to the Nebuchadnezzer. There, Trinity stood with Dozer and Tank, and Morpheus nodded to them.  
  
"Trinity, to survive in the Matrix, you must first learn the skills you have acquired from being unplugged."  
  
"What are those, might you ask?"  
  
"Tank, load the jump program."  
  
Trinity and Morpheus layed down on the old dentist like chairs, and Morpheus looked at Trinity.  
  
Suddenly Trinity felt sear pain in the back of her head then nothing.  
  
She was then on top of a building roof where she saw Morpheus in a black trench coat and a green shirt underneath it.  
  
"This is a training program which helps teach you to free your mind. So all you have to do is, free your mind."  
  
Suddenly, Morpheus ran across the building top and jumped off the ledge to the other building, 300 feet away.  
  
"That's impossible!" cried Trinity with her jaw hanged wide open. She stood at the opposite end of the building where Morpheus had just jumped. "OK. This should be easy. Free my mind." With the saying of that, Trinity ran at her fastest pace, and jumped off the edge.  
  
Trinity was not even 4 feet away from the edge when she began to fall. * * * "You told me it wasn't real." Trinity sat up in the dentist like chair and looked at Morpheus with her hand on her breasts.  
  
"Your mind makes it real. The body can not live without the mind."  
  
Trinity got up and went to her port at the back of the hovercrafts bow.  
  
She laid down and fell asleep. * * * Trinity awoke to a small building surrounding her, a courtyard.  
  
Suddenly, the door at the other side of the courtyard opened up to a man in a black suit.  
  
The man had sunglasses and dark hair.  
  
From behind the man came an Agent. He ran and Agent Jackson pulled out his .50AE.  
  
He fired at the man, and missed all the shots because the man was pulling off something amazing. He was moving so fast at dodging the bullets; the man was in a blur.  
  
Trinity gazed and the last thing she saw was a bullet heading strait for her head. * * * Trinity sat up, and there was Tank greeting her. They walked to the chairs and Tank put the rod in the back of her head. 


End file.
